Midnight Dreams
by lovelytunes
Summary: What if something special happens before midnight at the ball? What if there is an exception to Fairy Godmother's rule that the magic for Cinderella will end? Based mostly on the 1950's animation classic...
1. Chapter 1

He drew near and with eyes closed, he kissed her soft pink lips...

"So is this love?" His tender touch on her was more than enough to answer the question, which she never thought she would be asking over and over again throughout the night. They sang and they dance, gazing into each other's eyes as if they were continually beholding the beautiful charming starlights of heaven...It was as if they were mirrors of their hearts for each other to know.

He caressed her temples and she naturally reciprocated his kiss...With curtains drawn, no one else was in sight to end their moment together. Their hearts were racing but now everything settled in undeniable calmness and intimacy...This was the least she could expect to happen, yet it felt like a once upon a dream walking out into reality from a long, long time ago...If someone was to tell her at this second that it was all a dream, Cinderella would not mind at all because it felt too good to be real till her dazed mind was wondering whether to believe it...Still, the feel of his hands which were holding gently hers each passing second granted her protective comfort and assurance...

He did not want this closeness with her to end,...but to last forever...Love was the last thing he had ever known in his life, not until the moment his unsuspecting eyes fell upon her...She was the only lady who stood out from the crowd, and reaching out to his heart...From a distance, when he was racing towards where she stood, he felt a quiet voice kept uttering to his heart..."She is the one...I have to reach her...She is meant to be..."

The clock struck midnight and the blaring chime resounded all throughout the palace...

Cinderella opened her eyes awake and gasped, pulling herself back from his arms...


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmmm...Now, it's not that I hate using my wand a second time...But, it's just...that second magic phrase...Ho...My hair is not greying for no reason...Ahshhhh..."

Fairy Godmother kept scratching her head with her wand...the more harder as each second after midnight passed...The glistening fairy dust sprinkled off her wand now spiraled until the strands of her silvery hair began turning golden blond again, first without her awareness...Then, her comfy blue hood fell off to reveal shiny golden curls and waves twisting and circling themselves...

"Ah! Goodness Gracious!" She patted the smoothness of her new hairdo and her eyes lit up as she stared surprisingly at it, dancing around like a young overjoyed grandmother.

"Yes,...Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Beeeee! I should thank Cinderella for this! Watching those sweet little two just makes my heart flutter once more like a butterfly!" She twirled and waved her wand until it seemed to lift off by itself into the air, showering rays of glittering rainbow at the tallest balcony of the castle...and then splashing melodious sparkles onto the hands of the giant tower clock...

Returning to the inside of the castle, by the edge of the dance floor, where Cinderella and Prince Charming sat down with each other on the steps of the marble winding stairs...

She gasped hard and pulled her silvery white glimmering gown to sit up, which she failed to do so without nearly losing her footing and he quickly held her steady before she would fall...

"What is it?" His face was flushed with concern seeing how she was so suddenly extremely troubled and lost.

Cinderella attempted to carefully let go of his hand, which he was quick-witted enough to successfully prevent her from doing so. Glancing around, she stammered in confusion, "Oh...I...I haven't met the Prince...I need to go..."

He never knew that she had no idea of who he actually was even by now...and yet, he has fallen for her..."The Prince? But don't you know..."

"Oh, I'm sorry...I can't stay, truly...I..." Her eyes kept searching for the way out of this huge grand maze...

He wondered how he could let her stay, even as he was already having much difficulty trying to keep her hands steady within his grasp and arms.

Her heart started to race faster and stronger by the second, struggling to escape his curiosity and persuasion...When she finally spotted a distant door at a far-reaching end of the hall, Cinderella reluctantly aimed to slide her hands off from his...As she was about to turn around to dash for it, Prince Charming reclaimed a tighter hold of his arm around her waist and pulled her once more back into his embrace to lock his lips deeply with hers...She found only a remnant of her weak will to resist, yet his grip was too powerful over her. Pressing her palms against his chest, their kiss revived and persisted...He loved her since at the very first sight, because his heart told him so, and everything else too quick for her mind to handle by itself was gradually effortlessly forgotten...


	3. Chapter 3

And so they sat by the water fountain of the quiet palace gardens again...She was leaning and resting her head on his shoulder and he was holding lovingly her hands in his...In the stillness of the night, a calm cool breeze blew and Prince Charming has draped and tucked his best royal cape over Cinderella, the first time he has ever done so for someone...

Pulling her closer yet protectively against the midnight cold, he asked as he looked into those tender eyes of hers under him, "What is your name?"

She smiled softly, "Everyone calls me Cinderella..."

He gently stroked her hair upon hearing such a mesmerising name he had never once came across...It was no wonder she felt so special and stood out dazzlingly from the crowd of commoners. She was a rare pearl that shone bright and captivated him tremendously..."Mine is Andrew, my love...Andrew..." He replied and hoped that his name could be forever remembered in her heart.

He was the first person she has ever known with such a name. For the home-bound life she has lived until now, she was not given any chance to know any man beyond a simple one-worded morning greeting in the marketplace than in this unique way as it was tonight with him alone...So unexpectedly, he has birthed the meaning of 'love' within her heart for the first time.

A stronger gust of breeze brushed past them once more, this time sending rose petals falling from the flowers planted in the middle of the fountain onto the pulsating waters right before them. Seeing how Cinderella was about to reach her hand down onto them but cautiously drew back since she was wearing long silvery gloves, Prince Andrew thoughtfully swept some of the petals into his own dry palms and placed them into hers.

She smiled gratefully at his kind gesture, "Thank you, Andrew..."

The moment he heard her voice saying his name for the first time, his heart warmed with a meaning of more than the whole world to him. He could not care about anything else, all thoughts forgotten, he closed their distance to kiss her yearningly...

From the backdrop of the garden behind the cherry tree, Fairy Godmother sighed in wonder and admiration, "Ahh...Love...in the air...I just love to respond to faith when every little hope is nearly all gone...Her tears...are like heaven's dew...Just when he thinks he would never fall in love with any single girl in the kingdom,...woooh...And there she melts the coldness and dullness of his heart...Now, my magic has topped the chart...just with their kiss..."

The wand of hers dangling in the air nodded with its 'head' beside her, which Fairy Godmother was only aware again upon a second look..."Oh, yes...I nearly forgot you...You did a great job too, Biddie! Now, let's march up and see if your effect on clock is workin'!" She caught hold of it and picked up her floor-length blue skirt to head out of the garden.


	4. Chapter 4

"Promise me you'll come for me..."

A voice as soothing as the coolness of fountain waters speaking deep into her heart seeped into the consciousness of an awakening dream...The scent of morning dew and the agile sun's rays streamed into the attic bedroom at the highest point of the chateau home. Cinderella was defensive of her sleep again and pulled tightly the covers over her face to shield from the sight of broad daylight. She was moreso reluctant than weary, for not wanting to let go of the night-long bliss she was romantically drowned in...

The birds started chirping as usual and gradually it seemed everything might have just been a unrealistic dream that was too good to be true...She found herself tempted to not believing those heartfelt moments with each second passing on and the call of a new day just dawned was declaring to her the end of all good things...

Her blue bird friends descended on her soft pillow just as they did so the day before and Cinderella opened her resigning eyes at the same time they started chirping louder near her ears...

The girl lifted the covers and turned to sit up on her bed in order to greet them pleasantly...

"Well, hello and a very good morning, everyone," she put on a bittersweet smile upon seeing their lovely familiar faces again.

To her surprise(and also theirs when they cleverly noted her betraying expression),those blue friends now chirped more agitatingly for her serious attention and pointed with their small little wings towards the window...

"Why...? What's the fuss,...dear?" They were anxious to lead her with her nightgown sleeves straight over to look out through the window.

Glancing down, Cinderella gasped in utter disbelief. It was only then she realised her little room was especially more quiet than usual. Something was significantly amiss.

"My gosh..." Cinderella was totally astounded but her eyes were not tricking her. There below, in the courtyard, the middle of which stood a tiny pool, water well and the flower bushes, which her window overlooked, were the magically shimmering blue-white pumpkin-turned-carriage from the night before, together with the coachman, and the footman who now lay sleeping by it with the horses. The horses? Were they still actually Jaq, Gus and the rest of her mousy pals?


	5. Chapter 5

Slipping fast into her plain day dress and then racing down the stairs to out of the house to meet her dear friends, Cinderella was thrice as stunned to see them in such amazing appearance...The blue birdies were trying their best to chirp as loud as they could to awaken them - Major and Bruno, who have since the night before turned into a pair of refined and well-dressed coachman and footman, snoring as they rest sleeping on the single coachman seat at the front of the carriage...And the horses too, as they stooped down laying on the ground asleep - they must have been extremely worn out from waiting for Cinderella nearly all night and early morning yesterday.

Eyes widened and gasping in disbelief, Cinderella hurried over to each one of them to nudge them awake...Bruno rubbed his eyes yawning and nearly fell off from occupying less than half of the seat in front of the carriage. When Cinderella lightly patted Major, a little stir did indeed cause Bruno to fall off eventually and landed in a thud on the ground...

"Hello, you two...and...er...Jaq...Gus...It's morning now, dear...We need to talk...Time to wake up for the day. Breakfast time is soon, everybody!" Cinderella was still very puzzled and unsure of how to rightly address and converse with them now that they're so human...and furry...She helped the dizzy and confused Bruno up, petting off the dust from his...'uniform' which he was still wearing.

The horses awoke and all four of them quickly stood on their fours, staring expectantly at their kind mistress. When Major also opened his eyes awake and bolted upright, surprise was thoroughly written on his and Bruno's faces, waiting for a cue from the concerned girl...

Cinderella cleared her throat awkwardly before speaking up again surrounded by the six of them on all sides. Their blue feathery friends also quietened down...

"Ermm..." Cinderella felt strangely a bit nervous for the first time being at their centre of attention. "Well, this is an unimaginable wonder, isn't it? I am sure you all have questions...and I do have a lot of questions to ask nonetheless...But, it seems that this magical miracle has been extended well into this morning...and we don't even know when it will end for sure...I do hope we get to see Fairy Godmother soon...We have been transformed and things have never been the same...since...since...oh, I'm sorry for putting you all through this unbelievable circumstance...Midnight came and went...but look at all of us now, do you enjoy being your new selves at this moment?"

Major and Bruno took off their hats and waved them gleefully, nodding and crying out with their cute new voices for the first time since the night before of how much they loved being humans...As well, Jaq, Gus, 'Tuf' and 'Gag' nodded with their more furry 'heads' on which they wore some classy eye-catching pink feathery adornment and wagged their bigger fluffy tails excitedly...Cinderella was extremely touched seeing them so innocently overjoyed for what Fairy Godmother has done and hugged each one of them dearly...Tears welled up in their eyes during such a heartwarming moment.

Following, Bruno whistled and called for Cinderella's attention to a lower side of the carriage door. She went over and he urged her to read a rather unique inscription on the glittery smooth ivory surface..."Oh, this says...'Charles Bliss'...?" The name has always been close to her heart for it was her father's...

Cinderella gasped, "My...How did this come to be? Oh, Bruno...Major...Do you have any clue of why father's name was engraved on this?"

They both shook their heads. Then after a second thought, Bruno snapped his fingers and recalled to Cinderella that even the young gentleman who accompanied Cinderella home the night before also saw it.

Cinderella was much more astonished, "Why...Was it him?" After a terribly weary sleep, Cinderella was having a difficult time remembering what happened right after she reluctantly left the castle and got into their carriage. Major then narrated that the man whom she had danced with rode inside this carriage with her all the way back to this chateau home...Yet, she fell asleep too soon in his arms inside the carriage and once they reached this place, he had to carry her into the house...They managed to steal a glance at him secretly kissing her while Bruno opened the door for them to enter...That was when she awoke in a very dreamy state...

"Promise me that you'll come for me?" Major, with his now incredibly sharp ears overheard Cinderella, in her half-asleep state at that moment, absent-mindedly whispering to her beloved gentleman while she still lay in his arms and he stood holding her at the doorway...

* * *

Megan Lyle: Thanks so much for your kind comments...I will try my best to update more often! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

With cheeks flushing rose red upon hearing Major and Bruno's retelling of what happened between 'Andrew' and her the night before, Cinderella was not sure of how to respond to their expectant looks amidst her bashfulness and so she attempted to dismiss the matter altogether for the time being to rush into the kitchen, excusing herself. It was a pathetic return to her household routine to make breakfast for everyone, especially Lady Tremaine and the two stepsisters...but she was going to prepare an even more sumptuous tasteful morning meal for Bruno and Major, seeing how they were now humans and yet missed their very first dinner the night before...

Opening the back door to the kitchen, Cinderella was about to slip on her pure white apron when all of a sudden, an abrupt cry was heard from the gate in front of the courtyard. Even Bruno and the rest were all startled by the voice of a middle-aged lady calling out to just about anyone at the house and she was hastily opening the gate to enter in...

Putting on her apron in a flash, Cinderella was too surprised to tie up the back of it and merely raced out of the kitchen to learn about the source of the commotion...

"Oh, my dear Cinder girl! How Aunt Laurice missed you tremendously and couldn't wait to be back here with everyone else again, especially you my lovely angel!" A plump jolly woman with bouncy greyish white curls of hair and now in her late 60s quickly set down both hands full of suitcases by the garden pool upon seeing Cinderella and dashed right up to hug the overly confused girl. Major, Bruno, along with Jaq, Gus and the rest stared at one another with questioning faces, shaking their heads and shrugging their 'shoulders' awkwardly.

The elated lady's tight hug really squeezed Cinderella hard that the girl nearly coughed. When she finally released the extremely puzzled girl, Cinderella calmly asked, "I'm sorry, but have we ever met each other...well, Aunt Laurice?"

The woman was rather taken aback by Cinderella's question at first, but then chuckled aloud and heartily, "Oh, my dear girl Cinderella...Don't you make me Aunt Laurice worried...Was the Prince's ball too overwhelming for you last night? Me Aunt Laurice has been serving you and your parents in this home since you were as little as four years old! Come on, me Aunt Laurice can't take an April's fool joke when we are clearly nearing Christmas! Even though it's only a two-week vacation your parents allowed me back to my hometown in the farm country, your Aunt Laurice is too old now to handle jokes every single day...And I'm back at last today as I have promised them...and you...For sure Sir Charles and your kind mother will be back from their France trip in just another few weeks! And, now...me Aunt Laurice has even brought heavy gifts for the whole family tucked nicely inside my suitcases...Me can't wait to let you all see them..." As longwinded as the cheerful fun-loving woman was, Cinderella was listening very attentively to her every word like a bedtime story...She was being told every significant detail about her 'new life' without knowing and expecting anything the least of these at all...As for Bruno and the others who were looking on at them, their eyes rolled and jaw dropped being obviously as astonished as her about this unwarned appearance of a new character in their puzzle of Fairy Godmother's extended miracle...

"Oh, Aunt Laurice...I mean, my father and my mother...Are they now...?" Before Cinderella could finish her sentence and fuzzy interpretation of her story, Aunt Laurice stepped back, turning the confused girl around and squealed to the highest pitch of her voice that Bruno and the rest have to cringe and stuff their ears with goosebumps rising all over.

"Oh Holy! My Goodness Gracious! Whatever has happened to you CInderella?! You're now wearing my old ugly servant clothes and apron which I have never worn in ten years! Why, you must have gotten up to the old attic where I'm no longer sleeping in and...oh my, oh my! Whatever will Sir Charles, your father do with me should he know about this! Oh, thank you Jesus!" Aunt Laurice was overly flustered to the point of losing her temper by now. She swiftly shoved Cinderella back into the house and led her straight inside and up the stairs into what was once Drizella and Anastasia's bedroom.

However, the very moment Aunt Laurice opened the door and headed right away to the prettiest girl's closet which Cinderella has ever seen, she was in awe to find that everything has changed...There were no longer two beds for her once stepsisters but a single Princess-size comfortable bed in the middle of the room which Cinderella now sensed gradually to be her very own. The bookshelves, dressing table and cushioned stool, chest of drawers and tea table, just literally every little single thing inside this - her first own bedroom, were all she has ever dreamed and wished for in her sleep since her mother was gone...But even now, Aunt Laurice has told her extremely clearly that she was on a trip in France, together with her beloved father...Ah yes, she could remember when she was at a small tender age, her father had told her that he was a merchant and that was the reason why he used to be too busy to spend time with her...Oh, who would have ever thought of such an unimaginable Miracle!

While Aunt Laurice was busy picking and looking through dozens and dozens of beautiful pink dresses for her, Cinderella's tearfilled gaze rested on a piece of crimson red and blue gentleman's cape lying on a cream-white leather couch close to the doorway. She walked over to it and stooped down to cautiously lift it up, discovering to be sentimentally familiar...Feeling the silky smoothness of the royal fabric, there was a remnant scent of perfume roses on it which seemed to originate from the castle garden fountain the night before...Interestingly, a little piece of note fell from its inner pouch as Cinderella held it up close to her heart, recalling how they have danced and whispered to each other through the night...

Unfolding the piece of beautifully written note, Cinderella began to read and a touching warm tear trickled down her soft pink cheek...

"I promise you I will come back for you...Please wait for me because I won't take long, certainly...

Always your love, Andrew..."

* * *

To Guest: Thank you very much for your review! I will keep writing for sure!:)


	7. Chapter 7

"Ah yes, this must be the most magnificent ballgown Madam Elise has ever ordered and tailormade for you my dear...delivered here just in time from Paris, France for the grand event last night! Brilliant! You must have looked the most gorgeous Princess for the ball!" Aunt Laurice exclaimed in awe upon taking out from the closet Cinderella's glittering silvery white gown which she wore the night before.

Cinderella hesitantly walked over to her side, hiding the dear piece of note which Andrew has written for her underneath his cape she was now holding, "But pardon me, Aunt Laurice...Madam Elise she is...?"

Aunt Laurice carefully folded the gown in order to take good care of it in the laundry later and then also got out another wonderful piece of pink dress, which Cinderella was surprised to recognise it to be exactly the same one Jaq, Gus and her dear small friends have lovingly altered and made for her to wear for the ball. She gasped in amazement for what was once torn to unsightly pieces was now in its complete wholesome original state. It looked and felt as beautiful as ever just like when it was the first time Jaq, Rus and all of them opening up her attic room closet to show her their stunning labour of love...Her first thought was to wear it out and let them all see that what have they done for her was not left to cruel ruins...

"Such marvellous gown this is as well! Now Cinderella dear,...I have to be honest to tell you that this looks a thousand times better than its traditional previous style, for it was your mother, Madam Elise's best ballgown and now handed down to you...You would look for sure the prettiest maiden in the whole kingdom dressed in this...Hurry up and change into it for the day...And I'll march straight to the kitchen to get breakfast ready for everyone...Poor Malcolm and Bert! They must have been tired sick working overnight waiting on you at the castle ball...Oh, and the horses, the birds, the chickens...My, I ought to get my good old feet running for now! Will be with you in no time, dear!" Aunt Laurice carried the hefty gown with her and dashed out of the room without a second thought...

Left on her own, Cinderella smiled fondly upon realisation that Major and Bruno have gotten their new handsome names and identities - Malcolm and Bert. Sitting down on her bed for the first time, Cinderella was not sure how to contain within her heart, the emotions which were overflowing and running all over, as she found all words in the universe even too inexpressible of her deepest thanks for all God has done - a miracle beyond everything she could have ever imagined...Was this reality? The adorable dress she was now holding in her hands, her dearly-missed parents, and Andrew, a love so undeniable now reaching out to her...She could hardly catch her breath and still the beat of her heart just at every single thought of him...

As if things were already not happening fast enough, Cinderella once again heard the singsong voice of Aunt Laurice calling out aloud from down the stairs, rushing her to attend to a visitor whom she has never seen before, while she still has her hands full taking care of all the cooking...Cinderella was further at a lost and without further thinking, hurriedly changed into her lovely pink bow dress before rushing out of the room.

Coming into the living room, the girl was immediately drawn to the presence of young gentleman standing at a corner by the doorway...As she went up closer, his familiar back and attire, with a cloak in his hands, arose a warm fluttering feeling within her heart...Could it be him? The question kept repeating in her mind until she reached his side and within the same moment, he turned about to face her with a captivating gaze upon his lovely lady...

"It is you..." Cinderella has tears welling up in her eyes as they beheld each other longingly. He has not slept for the whole early morning since leaving her and this place, just so he would be able to bring her something which he thought would make her happy.

"Yes, here I am...I have been missing you so much, " Andrew turned to pick up from a side table and show her a small purple cushion over which was draped a cloth cover which he carefully removed to reveal a pair of her shimmering glass slippers...

Cinderella gasped upon seeing them, "These slippers...I had them on...but they were..."

Andrew went on to say, with a hint of a man's subtle shyness betrayed in his voice and eyes, "While I was bringing you into this home last night, they slipped off your feet...and landed on a puddle of rainwater on the ground. I just noticed their sparkles immediately disappeared and the slippers became soiled. So I brought them with me back to the castle...and now their shine has returned..."

She was so touched by him and moved to tears again. As Andrew took her hand, he let her sit down so that he could put her glass slippers on her feet once more.

* * *

Thanks, Guest and QueenLeo1994, for your reviews. I really appreciate them and hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you. ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Prince Andrew took Cinderella for a ride on his horse into the woods at a distance behind her chateau home...It was a nice private moment for them to be alone with each other on a quiet late morning during a season of early winter...

After quite some while, they stopped by the edge of a small crystal clear blue lake and Andrew helped Cinderella get down from the horse. Facing each other once again, he took her hand and said, "You look so beautiful today, even much more than last night..." With her golden brown hair fully let down, she was like the most lovely angel given to him from heaven above and whom he has ever seen in his whole life.

His words made her blushed powder pink as she lowered her gaze to avoid his admiring eyes..."Thank you," her voice was as thin as a fragile and delicate whisper. He drew close to tuck a few strands of her fringes behind her ears and kissed her velvet soft temple.

With tightly interlocking fingers, they went on for a calm stroll on the evergreen grass around the lake...Both their hearts fluttered being in the intimate presence of each other. They walked and smiled like they have the whole of eternity at their dispense and yet, neither wanted such a moment to end and they knew better to treasure it within the precious corner of their hearts that was not allowed for anyone else...Although they were always silently reminding their unsteady racing hearts to settle with peace deep inside, both could not deny that this positive surge of feelings that rose and descended like the agitated waves of the sea was but a sign that they were riding on the invisible wings of love...They could not help it beyond the control of a logical mind...Love came down and have their hearts entwined in an instant without a word of warning.

As they were coming nearer to the water's edge of flower bushes and Andrew has thought of them sitting down together, Cinderella gasped and paused her step.

"Oopps...this is..." She pulled up a little of her skirt and got down on her knees.

"What is it?" He asked with interest and too stooped down right beside her, holding both her arms steady.

She smiled and bent over to cup with her slender palms a charming little dandelion, the most rare sight in the midst of a cold winter day. Her warm delight touched him as always ever since he first laid his eyes on her...

Lifting her bright gaze to meet his, she explained fondly, "It's a pity we don't get to have any dandelion in our chateau garden...and neither in the marketplace and town..."

What she said now caused Andrew to wonder why the castle gardens, as huge and spacious as they were, also did not grow a single dandelion...Perhaps, it took God's gentle nurturing heavenly care for the wild nature to grow healthy, unrushed and undisturbed away from the busyness of human life in order for the both of them to enjoy such a sight of a rare gem...

He then said to her, "That is no problem..." Cinderella turned curious looking on with a doubtful expression...

Andrew slipped out a piece of his white linen handkerchief from his cloak's breast pocket and he suggested for them to carefully place the little plant and fold the smooth linen cloth around it to be brought back into her home to be planted.

"Oh, are you certain it is going to be fine this way, Andrew?" Cinderella asked with concern-filled eyes.

He assured her, "We don't want this dandelion to disappear with the rest of winter...Let's just take this as God's gift for our first walk together in this woods, something He wants us to remember this first time of ours by...I am sure with His miracle of love, this dandelion would grow to be strong through the season under your tender care, Cinderella..."

She felt her heart warmed by his every word, "God's miracle of love...You believe too in miracles, Andrew?"

He smiled his most comforting smile at her, "I would never dream of myself believing in miracles, not until meeting you as the most graceful dream of mine last night..." He then moved close to plant a mesmerising kiss on her lips whispering, "I love you..."


	9. Chapter 9

When they had returned to the chateau, Prince Andrew knew he had to leave for the castle once more, missing dearly his lovely newly-met Princess...Aunt Laurice was not suspecting his true royal identity since one would hardly ever get a glimpse of the Prince except for those 'eligible' maidens at last night's ball for the first time. So she took the initiative to keep him a bit longer after a short tea time in their home but her helpfulness was not well-received by Cinderella, who insisted that he still has royal 'apprentice servant' duties to attend to. The truth was that he was so mesmerised by her and their first wonderful night together that he did not get to reveal himself as the real Prince while they were at the castle and the ball...And yet, this late morning in the woods, he tried again but failed when she simply giggled and dismissed him at the moment he told her the 'truth'...Her pure sweet innocence just blew his mind away and he could not prevent himself from falling deeper in love with her, his destined Cinderella, a girl who was as lovely as her name could be...

And so standing reluctantly and waiting at the courtyard, Andrew thought wishfully that Cinderella would change her mind and asked him to stay for the night...Yet, the moment she came running out of the house towards him, he ended up seeing her bringing out his royal cape for him which he had left with her the night before...

"Oh, I think..." She hesitated as she was about to place it in his hands, which stirred up a faint glimmering light of hope within his heart...

"No, I am very sorry, Andrew...But I think I should have this washed and cleaned before giving it back to you...Is that alright?" It was at least better than a terribly early 'goodbye' for the day and Andrew immediately wore a bright touching smile on his handsome face. He nodded contentedly and was too happy to say thanks.

"I'll certainly come back again to see you...tomorrow..." He said with a heart overflowing with anticipation.

Cinderella smiled with a shy soft blush, "Thank you..."

As he called out to his horse, something else was aglow..."We'll be setting off again, Rain! Good girl!"

Beside them, Jaq, now a carriage horse for Cinderella, has his pair of eyes lit up instantly in a heart's flutter upon setting his eyes on Prince Andrew's pretty mare named 'Rain'...


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh, Son, please do not burst my bubble for the hundredth time...I beg you...After announcing your refusal of more than nine thousand 'eligible maidens' in the kingdom, and now you mean to tell me that you are not at all ready to fulfill my 'Grandbabies' dream I've been having since you were nineteen?! What's gotten into you?! Please don't crush my weak heart, you know Son...I earnestly plead with you..." The King, now inside the royal dining hall conversing over a depressing meal with Prince Andrew and the Grand Duke, was devoid of all appetite ever since he was told of what happened during the Prince's visit back to Cinderella's chateau for the day.

Prince Andrew tried his best to explain the current situation in a more sensible way to him. "No, look father...I really can't rush things when she is clearly unprepared to believe and accept me as the Prince...The last thing I wanted to do is to frighten or intimidate her...I can't imagine myself doing that at all!"

The King was completely crestfallen...Seated on his left, the Grand Duke wittily handed him a big napkin just in case he began whining and tearing again. He accepted the piece of cloth and started blowing aloud his nose. The Grand Duke simply shrugged and exchanged an understanding glance with the Prince. Andrew then set down his pure silver cutlery and pulled his chair closer to comfortingly pat his father's back, repeating yet another round of consolation. Yet, just as he was about to utter another word, the King jerked back abruptly and stood back up, startling them both.

"I know it! I know it, I know it! Now, there's never been a better idea I could come up with than this!" The comical King cried out and immediately grabbed his long shiny spoon, beckoning with it for the Prince and Grand Duke to come closer to his end of the table and them to listen attentively.

Draping his short arms around their shoulders, one on each side, he added, "Since Andrew brought her back her polished glass slippers, let's pretend that we are a gang! Within this imperial household, we now have our new identities - I, will be the Royal Shoemaker, and you Son, ought to be the Shoeshiner!"

The Prince and Grand Duke rolled their eyes in astoundment. Then, the Grand Duke stammered, "Then, what...what would I be doing, O' King?"

His Majesty simply raised a high doubting eyebrow and pondered deeply, while Prince Andrew and the Grand Duke stared blankly and expectantly at each other...

"Hmmm...perhaps, just a dedicated and round-the-clock bearer fetching the shoe polish...or the duster...or the horseshoe...or..." He thought further and soon turned away from Prince Andrew. Then, pressing his chest towards his most submissive royal servant and looking extremely upclose with a squinting eye at the poor humble man, the King ordered, "You've got to make sure you create the most perfect chances for those two lovebirds to be alone together, spice up the romance, make 'love' opportunities available for those two at every possible moment...And if I am not seeing my 'Grandbabies' by next year's Christmas, you'll know very well..." With bulging eyes taking in fully the King's most solemn order to date, and even blood vessels in them showing, the Grand Duke swallowed strong and hard...


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh Cinderella dear, Andrew is here for you once again!" Aunt Laurice jubilantly led Prince Andrew into their home kitchen on a rather early morning the next day.

Having fallen asleep seated by the wooden kitchen counter for the night, Cinderella woke up confusedly with still heavy sleepiness, but was startled to complete consciousness the moment she opened her eyes and the first person she saw was Andrew himself smilingly fast approaching her from the door.

"Oh!" She bolted upright immediately only to have her dusty hands caught within his tender grasp as he naturally reached her side in no time. Still standing at the doorway, Aunt Laurice chuckled seeing them both this sweet. She had told him the first thing he arrived at their chateau just moments ago that Cinderella had stayed up all night just to make a lovely gingerbread house for him as a gift to bring home to his 'family'...The real reason for Cinderella to choose gingerbread, as the innocent girl secretly shared with Aunt Laurice, was because ginger helped keep the common cold away during this season of winter. Cinderella had wanted for him to stay healthy and not to get sick like everybody else in the midst of the cold chilly weather.

How such a revelation has touched and warmed Andrew's heart...To think of Cinderella, his first love and beloved girl, would be so concerned with his health and to give him a beautiful surprise as this, meant more than anything else in this world to him.

He stepped closer within the tiny distance between them and lightly dusted off the powdery flour off her silky hair and cheeks, kissing her fingers...

Aunt Laurice gasped and hurriedly took her basket of corn for the chickens and other animals to head quickly away to the backyard.

"Thank you," he uttered to her with a passionate smile. Her cheeks blushed in a deep sweet colour when she locked gaze with his loving eyes.

"Oh, no...Andrew, it's nothing spectacular really...Just a small gesture of thanks for your kindness in bringing me home yesterday afternoon...I can't think of anything else better than this gingerbread house to do and since it's nearing Christmas, I hope that you wouldn't mind this little work at all...The colour is much lighter than the usual gingerbread you'd see that was done by professional bakers in the market...and...the icing might be too sweet, so I am very sorry for this really mediocre piece of work...I hope you don't mi-..." Before she could finish saying her long-winded introduction and apology, Andrew has pulled her snugly into his embrace and kissed yearningly her soft lips, not letting her continue...

Squeezing his shirt nervously, she was enamoured by his fervent move to draw her into this intimacy with him again. He caused her heart to flutter, her feelings to surge and her eyes to smile...Who would know she would come to meet such a charming handsome man as he was...He was her very first and a lasting miracle indeed...The hot touch of his lips on hers was bold and futile to resist...Both their hearts raced and entangled inseparably with each other, fueling mutual heartfelt desires...


	12. Chapter 12

"Here's your cape, Andrew...thank you so much for it," Cinderella expressed upon finally fetching a perfectly cleaned and washed royal garment for him after he had waited in the living room.

He smiled as she handed it for him to take it, yet he already had something in mind after thinking about it during the previous night. He held her hands gently in his and stepped closer to lessen their distance saying, "Thank you so much for doing this for me, but I won't be taking it back..."

Cinderella was surprised, "Why is it, Andrew? Oh, not to worry, I can have it cleaned much more thoroughly again...I'm so sorry...if you're not satisfied with this...You might have to wait another day..."

He shook his head and looking lovingly into her eyes, he clarified, "Just like the note I have written for you, and how I have never missed leaving my heart with you each time I leave this place...I want you to have my cape, as a pledge of my love...A promise that I will never leave you, Cinderella..."

It was all beyond what she could have expected, causing Cinderella to be touched to tears again...She gazed down at the piece of cape which their hands were now holding together, not sure what else she could say to him. But Andrew only drew near to kiss her forehead, caressing her tender soft hair and said, "I have been dreaming about you all night, you've made my sleep so sweet ever since I laid my eyes on you, love...Thank you for coming into my life..."

With her eyes moistening and simply ignoring a second thought, Cinderella brought herself towards him and hugged Andrew tight, whispering, "I have been thinking about you very much...Thank you for coming..."


	13. Chapter 13

"Hmmm...'Charles Bliss'...The name seems to ring a bell...but...just...My head is like a rusty screw nowadays...I can't seem to remember where that name was first came across...?" The King muttered and wondered while he and the Grand Duke indulged themselves in a lengthy task inside the palace choosing pairs after pairs of the most elegant slippers and shoes presented by the kingdom's most talented shoemakers. They had decided and intended to prepare a huge selection of the very best slippers to bring with them as a gift for Cinderella and her family during their soon-to-be first visit to her chateau, but not without themselves concealing their identities and pretending to be under the disguises of a Royal Shoemaker and his assistant. This was well thought out by the King and an attempt to help his dear son, Prince Andrew, win the hand of his beloved girl, Cinderella, in marriage...

The loyal and faithful Grand Duke was seated by his wide desk beside his King and scanning swiftly over each page of the hefty royal records, searching for any hint that the name mentioned to them by Prince Andrew, might have been written down in the past.

As for the good old man, he was beginning to find it strange that none of the top skilled craftsmen could seem to bring up a pair of glass slippers that was at least half as stunning as Cinderella's, and which he happened to have a glimpse of when Prince Andrew brought them back to the palace the other early morning.

"Aahh...All those wedding bells I have been hoping to ring them out loud myself...It's been so long...Years after years, this son just won't listen to me...And now, finally! But we still run into mysteries and obstacles of romance that needed solving!" The King waved a hand to approve of another pair of mediocre albeit faintly glistening light blue slippers as he leaned back against the couch with a disheartened face.

The Grand Duke was still scouring the pages and tried to console without having his attention fully distracted. "Now, now, now...Your Majesty...True love comes slowly with patience...You should remember how it was when you were with her late Majesty...History just can't help but repeat itself!"

To think of how it used to be, His Majesty sighed upon thoughts of those bittersweet memories, with a yearning dreamy smile..."Well, those were the days...Our fairytale wedding...She was the most beautiful bride I have been treasuring ever since and throughout my life...Her smile...when we exchange our vows...then down the aisle we went as the music began to play again...Then, we were whisked away in that lovely golden carriage...like a giant shiny pumpkin...and we were whispering sweetly to each other...And,...she just...she just...Oh..."

"Golden carriage! So rightfully so!" The Grand Duke exclaimed at the top of his voice and immediately got up from his seat so suddenly that the chair tumbled and fell onto the floor, startling the King and everybody else in the room.

With face fuming red, the King was extremely offended by his interruption to the romantic reverie he was indulged fully in and paced over to the Grand Duke to reprimand him, only to be shown a record that has the name 'Charles Bliss Sr.' written on a certain page bright and clear.

"Wh-What...? Who was he?" He demanded the Grand Duke, who wasted no time in explaining to him.

"He was the maker of that 'golden carriage' for you and her Majesty to ride on both of your wedding day!"

The King's memory of the man returned, to the point of him recalling that conversation he once had with this respected elderly man on a fateful night before their royal wedding. The truth was Charles Bliss Sr. was the father of Charles Bliss, who in turn was the father of Cinderella, the girl whom Prince Andrew has destined himself to love and be with forever...Since more than 30 years ago, Charles Bliss Sr. only have a son, the King and him once talked of bethrothing his future granddaughter, should he would have one, to the King's heir...

"This is magical!" The King and Grand Duke uttered in unison upon such an astounding realisation.


	14. Chapter 14

They both sat down at the courtyard where Cinderella had brought out 'their very own' winter's potted dandelion for Prince Andrew to behold, miraculously with its light white tuft of pollen still resting on the thin stalk of plant. He fondly knew that it must have been her soft tender heart overflowing with delicate care for the rare flower that has kept its beauty until now. When his gaze first fell upon her from a distance in the ball, he had heard his heart calling out for her, away from the crowds of common maidens of the kingdom...If he could be truly honest with himself, it was something more than beyond her outward beauty that captivated his emotions...The very moment he laid his eyes on her, it was as if he could see through what was merely on the outside and caught hold of the depths of love, kindness and a girl's compassion that were hidden like precious jewels within her heart. Her name too - felt more priceless than choice silver or gold...It belonged to the one and only her in this whole world.

This morning, he also did not forget to bring her the prettiest forget-me-nots from the castle gardens, all handpicked painstakingly by him for quite some hours last night. Cinderella was most delighted by his gesture.

"Thank you so much, Andrew...I thought that I would never see them again," she smiled as he placed the nicely decorated ribbon-tied bouquet with many baby breaths into her hands.

He hoped she received the message which the name of those cute little blue flowers conveyed. "Do you like music?" He asked affectionately, to which Cinderella nodded her head quietly in response.

Andrew then took out a silvery flute from his cloak pocket, surprising Cinderella. He smiled and waited for her cue to let him start playing. She smiled gladly and lowered her hands full of forget-me-nots and he understood that he could begin.

Cinderella did not expect that he also knew the 'Sweet Nightingale' song which she often sang while cleaning the floors inside the home. As he played so skillfully, she was mesmerised by his gift of talent and began to hum and sweetly sing the endearing song...

Overhearing them, Major, Bruno(Malcolm and Bert), Jaq, Gus, Tuf and Gag, Rain(Andrew's female horse) and the rest of the bluebirds and animals in the courtyard gradually went up close to the pair of lovers and gathering around the bench where they sat, were each drawn to listening attentively and dreamily to their song and music together...

* * *

Thank you Guest for your nice and encouraging comments! I hope this shorter chapter doesn't disappoint you...Been busy with other stories. ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

"So what did she say, son? Is she finally happy that you become honest with her about it?" The King pressed right away when Andrew returned to the palace from Cinderella's chateau home.

The Prince sighed with disappointment and removed his hat to sit down beside the Grand Duke. He shook his head in resignation and answered, "She was completely honest with me when she said that it was a miracle that she did not meet with the Prince at our ball that night...To be a Princess is the last thing she would want for herself in this life after knowing me, a mere royal apprentice servant...So, in order to keep her from suspecting and rejecting me, I ended up using both of your advice and lied further that I am a shoeshiner...It's such a stupid thing for me to do, but I just want her to be happy and nothing less...Perhaps, I can't be a real Prince to win her love for me..."

The King was blank at what else to say in response, seeing his son never so dejected like this moment. As for the Grand Duke, he simply flicked with a finger or two at the curly end of his moustache and shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...Now, you can just see very well how perfect this lovely maiden would be as a bride for his royal highness...She doesn't want riches, nor fame, but only loving a humble man as he is...Remarkable! It's an amazing miracle, don't you think, Your Majesty?" The Grand Duke concluded and his words managed to lift up everyone's spirit.

The King's face lit up with cheeks turning rosy as the bubbly man immediately leapt off the couch proclaiming how destiny has intended for Andrew and Cinderella to be together. It's just that with his considerable body weight and strong jump on the floor, a tall accessory shelf behind them has its wide cloth cover falling off, awkwardly revealing over a hundred slippers and shoes placed neatly on it, which the King and Grand Duke had selected to be presented to Cinderella as gifts for their soon-to-be first visit to her home.

Prince Andrew was astounded to see them all. Getting up from his chair, he went over to the shoe shelf, questioning in an offended tone of the reason why his father and the Grand Duke would think of such an extravagant and ridiculous idea of giving such a huge number of shoes to his girl. He was totally not accepting their excuses to be so exaggerated in gesture, out of concern that Cinderella might not like their royal style of showy display at all and considering how she had reacted to him when he subtly hinted his true identity as the Prince to her that afternoon.

It was the King and Grand Duke's original intention to reveal to Andrew how they have already met with Cinderella's grandfather many years ago and how they had suggested plans for an early betrothal once upon a time. However, with Andrew nearly losing his temper over their childish ways of speeding things up by visiting Cinderella all too soon, the Prince declared that he would not join them for dinner and decided to retreat right away into his bedroom for the night. This unusual change in Andrew's attitude left both the elderly and middle-aged men speechless and in confusing wonder over what they had exactly done wrong to anger him...Together, they stared on helplessly at the gingerbread house placed on the table, which Cinderella has made, and Andrew had brought back with great care to the castle for them.

* * *

Review Reply: Thanks, Guest! Your wonderful comments always make my day! Hope this chapter is not too short for you, I've been busy writing other stories as well. Have a great weekend!^_^


	16. Chapter 16

The first time that a filial son and dedicated Prince that he was skipping his dinner with the King and Grand Duke, Andrew simply spent all his night inside his suite doing nothing other than composing his first song and lyrics meant for Cinderella and that was titled after her name...Playing with the flute and his grand piano for hours throughout the night, even the King and the Grand Duke with the rest of the palace servants were awakened by his music resounding all over the royal residence...And they were mesmerised by the beauty of his original composition as well.

All gathered outside the door of Andrew's suite, the King and Grand Duke were listening attentively to his sweet midnight serenade...

The Grand Duke whispered and nudged, "Your Majesty, this so sweet a tune as the nightingale, I presume must be something done out of love...for...for...that kind gentle lady...?"

The King was all smiles to himself, already dressed in nightclothes and cap, yet turning all the more dreamy and enchanted by his son's never-before-experienced romanticisim, giving a deaf ear to the Grand Duke, who then understood that they might as well remained quietly charmed by his work altogether...

Meanwhile back in the chateau, Cinderella has not forgotten her dear little lady mice friends all this while and without letting Aunt Laurice know, she snuck out of her first floor room and headed up the stairs to the old attic to meet up with the little sweeties.

Cinderella also took with her to show them the wonderful pink bow gown they had helped made for her and now still in complete one piece...

They were overjoyed for her secret visit, but Cinderella saw through their subtle despondence and inquired with concern what was bothering them, or have they been especially more lonely these days 'living' by themselves in the attic...

She offered her palms to let them hop on to better converse with them at a comfortable eye level...Softening her gaze with compassion, she asked them, "Now, Minn, Gen, Nell and Wee...What can I do to make your day happier? Are you missing the guys?"

Looking pleadingly up at their angel, Minn spoke up for them with almost teary eyes. "Well, it's just that...Cinderellie,...you know it and have uttered our hearts...They're now all so much more better off than us..." Deep inside, she was missing Jaq the most...though at the moment him being infatuated with Andrew's female horse, Rain, he may never get to know her feelings for him before she would have the toughest chance to confess...

Cinderella nodded and tenderly wiped Minn's tears with a finger, "Hmmm...I know very well now...The world may seem to be very different in their eyes with a presently much bigger size than a mouse's before...We should just get all of you to be closer and together again!"

From outside the window, Fairy Godmother's wand, Biddie, took note of their conversation while dangling from the edge of the roof, atop which sat the 'young' Fairy Godmother, now having turned at least thirty years younger than the first time she appeared to Cinderella...The lively wand then leapt over and up to transmit the message to Fairy Godmother, who effortlessly picked up his inaudible information.

Tapping her chin in ponder, she started to brainstorm a solution again, "Hmmm...Let's see, I sure need some exercise by now after an interval of sedentary rest...Sure, Biddie, you're absolutely right and we could just use another round of magic again, ha!"


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey good day Laurie, here're for ya two pairs of mares, as ordered by Sir Charles earlier this week...I just have to get my hands and time free before delivering them here today! Apologies for that!" A close friend of the Bliss' family came to the chateau greeting Aunt Laurice, with Minn, Gen, Nell and Wee, who were now transformed from tiny mice into attractive stunning horses. The moment Minn locked gaze with the unsuspecting Jaq by the stable, she could hardly control her blush, though he was most unaware of Fairy Godmother's skillful magic.

Aunt Laurice was most delighted to see the lovely new members of their household. She gratefully patted Minn and the rest and expressed, "Thank you so much, Will...I'm sure Sir Charles must have realised how lonely Jaq, Gus and the rest are, being all a guys' world...Now, it just got me thinking how wonderful if we could have couples, haha!"

The man laughed heartily at her witty remark, and this time, it was Jaq's turn to display a faint blush which caused him to deliberately avoid Minn's attentive gaze as Aunt Laurice led her to the side of the stable.

Seeing that she was already taking care of them well, Will figured he might as well leave everything to Aunt Laurice and head back to his farmhouse. Aunt Laurice then exclaimed that she should get everything settled quick before Cinderella woke up and the girl would insist that she should help with every breakfast cooking and household chores. She still has not gotten used to enjoying fully her new life as a rich family's only daughter, which Aunt Laurice could never quite understand why.

With that thought, Aunt Laurice quickly walked with Will over to the gate as he prepared to leave, not forgetting to fetch a huge bag of some freshly-baked shortbread and muffins for him as a gesture of thanks and appreciation for his help.

Unbeknownst to them, just while Aunt Laurice and Will were smilingly chatting like dear old friends at the gate before the courtyard, another two disguised gentlemen were lurking behind the trees and bushes not too far off watching the two...

"Did you see that, Your Majesty?" The Grand Duke, sporting a curly wig of silvery hair and dressed like a poor cobbler whispered to the much more rough-looking King(also having on his head a dark silky wig) hiding behind him.

There was crisp silence and at a moment like this, the Grand Duke thought that he might be sternly punished for addressing the King in his usual royal manner when he had been warned before leaving the palace that they should act like innocent commoners under such planned disguises. He swallowed hard, and shakily turning to face the old man beside him, he braced for a possible disastrous outcome of the King's response.

Yet, who would know that the Grand Duke happened to notice that the King was not paying attention to him at all. Eyes in a daze and smiling with rosy red cheeks to himself as if swimming on clouds in dreamland, the King's heart was instantly captured by the appearance of Aunt Laurice from a distance, a new welcoming beauty who began to fascinate him like no other. Love was all over his eyes...

* * *

Reply to Review: Sorry for the long wait, Guest...I've been sick...Thanks for your patience!


	18. Chapter 18

When Aunt Laurice came running into the home kitchen, Cinderella was already up and there pouring the newly-boiled morning tea into a tray of cups. The woman has to urge the girl to stop working and pressed her to sit back down by the table while she took over the task. As usual, Cinderella could not stay still and quickly stood up to finish the job for Aunt Laurice instead...

"My dearest...Cinderella! Your father and mother would never forgive me for making you a maid in this house! Come on girl, please I plead with you to have your breakfast! Everything is now already on the dishes...Don't let them keep running cold, alright? All this tea is for you and just you, my Cinderella...Here, sit down and be good," Aunt Laurice quickly pulled out the dining chair once again for the restless girl.

Of course, she has no choice but to submissively comply. Reluctantly picking up her knife and fork to help herself to the sumptuous bacon and eggs, Aunt Laurice was finally grateful and heaved relief. She then presented to the girl delightfully, "Ta-da...A long anticipated letter from Sir Charles and Madam Elise from Paris...I presume that they will be back very soon by Christmas...even well before the snow starts falling, haha!"

Cinderella was surprised with wonder. Who would know that after such a huge gift of miracle from heaven's Fairy Godmother, she would still get to read heartfelt words from her very own beloved parents! Aunt Laurice opened it up for her so she could see...

Cinderella was touched to tears as she held the letter, taking in every single dear words penned by her parents..."Why, Aunt Laurice...This is so beautiful...I feel like I am one in soul with father and mother...but I don't really understand...this..."

Aunt Laurice has not expected her to be this emotional...She peered over to catch an attentive glimpse of what Sir Charles had written and happened to understand his message...

The woman then declared with joy and hugged Cinderella like her own child, "Marvellous! Such an amazing blessing! Cinderella, your award-winning painting is now displayed in a prestigious French national art exhibition! Sir Charles got to discover it when he went to see with Madam Elise! You're going to be rewarded with a considerable amount of francs for your participating work! Awesome!"

Cinderella almost could not believe such a news...No wonder the walls of her room, the living room and hallways have so many stunning paintings being put up and decorating them like pretty rainbow colours. Now, she learned from Aunt Laurice that they were all drawn single-handedly by her.

Aunt Laurice sat down beside her and said further, "Actually, you were a bit reserved about submitting your painting at first, since you meant it to be a gift for your parents' wedding anniversary earlier this year...But, Sir Charles could not help it...He and Madam Elise were so enamoured by your picture of the gorgeous chateau gardens that they think it is a huge waste of your talent to not send in for an award...And Cinderella, your mother and I always talk about how you got your best inspirations from drawing in front of this chimney's cinders right here by the kitchen...It's also how she first made a bit of a change to your name, originally just a short four-letter 'Ella' to the most beautiful and lovely 'Cinderella'...I can't imagine myself calling you just 'Ella' again...Haha...That's too commonplace...Madam Elise is just too wise a lady to let you be an only ordinary and mediocre girl out there..."

With a fond smile and quiet heart, Cinderella felt she could continue to listen with so much pleasure to Aunt Laurice talking about every little thing of their Bliss family's life story...

* * *

Thanks, Megan! Hope you would enjoy this chapter as well. Time flies and it's already the 18th chapter. I just might be ending this story soon so let me know if you would like to continue reading more of this and I will try my best to extend the chapters. Also, feel free to offer suggestions of what ideas(if you do have) you would like me to include in this story and I'll see what I can do. Wish you all a great week ahead! ^_^


	19. Chapter 19

When Prince Andrew woke up later that morning by his piano, he was most surprised to find that his father aka the King and the Grand Duke have teamed up as home chefs for the first time in their lives to prepare Prince Andrew a set of sumptuous breakfast wheeled into his bedroom suite. After spending the whole night into the early morning composing his best masterpiece, Andrew only fell into shallow sleep for less than five hours but the musical scores were complete and he felt just as energetic not wanting to miss the chance of playing his first Christmas gift to the girl of his dreams...

However, he was quick-witted to detect something fishy going on behind his father's rare show of culinary skills. He has never learned to cook and so Prince Andrew was wary of even lightly sampling the dishes. From his observation, he could see through the dreaminess in his old father's eyes and the way he was humming a catchy sentimental tune...

Raising a doubting eyebrow, he nudged the Grand Duke close and asked whispering, "What's he up to this time? There is just something unusual about him and it seems to be more than a fleeting fantasy...Has he gone anywhere else lately?"

Both of them saw that the King remained hopelessly lost in the thoughts of his own world and the smile on his rosy chubby face never once left him ever since they entered bringing in Andrew's breakfast. The Grand Duke was not always a good keeper of secrets, especially when it came to being interrogated by the sharp Prince this way. A slight cough of uneasiness and Andrew right away caught sight of a strand of silver hair(from the wig he wore earlier when disguising with the King) on the Grand Duke's shoulder. Fingering and picking it up, the Prince began to wildly guess of all possible scenarios that have led to the the hair being ended up at where it was spotted.

Eyeing the Grand Duke questioningly, he probed, "By any means, did those shoes and slippers find their way out of this palace...? This morning...?"

The Grand Duke's eyes widened and a series of coughs and choking ensued. He then surrendered, slipping out an envelope of a letter from his coat pocket to present to the Prince.

"What's this?!" Andrew was taken aback. "From Your One and Only, George...? Did father(King George) write this?!"

The Grand Duke swallowed hard to explain about how his majesty has fallen in love at first sight and now head over heels with a lady about his age while they were peeping behind the trees and bushes near Cinderella's home early that morning. Thus, the King wished for Andrew to help hand his very own first love letter of confession to her...being confident that his son would definitely pay Cinderella a visit later that day...Andrew was left utterly speechless upon learning so...


	20. Chapter 20

When Prince Andrew finally readied himself to visit Cinderella again at her chateau(in careful disguise and plain attire very close to that of a commoner in case he was spotted, yet he still knew the deserted route through the forest hardly ever taken by the people all the way from the castle to her home), he found her at the backyard stable where she was trying to get the stubborn Jaq to interact with Minn more. He has not been paying much attention to her since Minn was brought in and was even trying to stay at a distance from her. Cinderella's heart pained for Minn, whom she observed has been really depressed ever since. But how did she know the new mares her beloved father Sir Charles ordered were Minn, Gen, Nell and Wee in the first place? Well, Malcolm(Major) and Bert(Bruno) could secretly understand their best fellow pals' non-human language this time and recommunicated what was going on in Jaq's thoughts and gestures to Cinderella, which really got the girl wondering and dearly missing Fairy Godmother. Her only guess was that the kind old-turned-young lady was behind all this, granting her endless favour and miracles. So she sighed and wondered how could she ever thank her enough. When would she reappear to them all again?

"Cinderella?" The voice of Andrew drew her out of her deep ponder.

Turning around and towards him, she attempted a faint smile, "Oh, hello...Andrew...Morning...I'm sorry that I didn't see you coming..."

He quickly approached her side and took her hands in his, "Oh no, don't be...I'm sorry to be...this late than the other day."

Seeing him again, Cinderella shook her head with her smile turning more concerned. She reached her fingers over to his temples, noticing the hidden tiredness in his eyes, "Did you sleep well last night? Or perhaps, I should get you some tea from the kitchen...Let us..."

He touched a finger on her lips to urge, "It doesn't matter...But I just can't wait to let you hear something from me..." Confusing Cinderella, he led her over to a close bench and sat her down. Yet, she got up again...

"Andrew, I just feel you ought to have some breakfast right here," she tried to persuade him but all she got for a reply was a light kiss on her forehead that miraculously silenced her as he sat her down again. Then, he took out his flute and began to play a serenading musical piece for her, the newest one he has written.

Cinderella thought she has never seen him so charming and affectionate before, her heart utterly captured by him again. And the song, it seemed to speak to the depths of all these times they had spent together.

When the song ended, Cinderella has to ask him what was the name of the brilliant melody...

He kissed her hand and answered, "'Cinderella'...You are as lovely as your name, Cinderella..."

When she heard him said to her, looking into those eyes of devotion of his, they brought tears in hers...

* * *

Megan: Thanks much for always leaving nice comments! Sorry for this late update!

Samira: Thanks for reading and commenting!


	21. Chapter 21

Wiping her tears dry, Andrew came to the decision that it should be about time he revealed to her the almost betrothal between the two of them which his father, the King, and Grand Duke retold before he left the palace that day. It still did not ease his nervousness and fiercely thumping heart, however, but Andrew was just helplessly sure that Cinderella was already meant to be his one and only. Each passing second without her close by his side would just mean that he was risking the chance of her saying 'no' to his desire for her.

And so he held her hands ever so gently, while keeping aside his flute and getting down on his knee. Cinderella was apparently unexpecting him to suddenly change his posture in such a way. She gasped and ended up kneeling down before him as well, her long pink skirt near to touching the edge of a puddle, as naive as the girl she was...

She was confused and dared not hope for the unlikely..."Andrew...what's with this? The dusty ground would definitely soil your trousers!"

He smiled at her tender concern for him, his heart immensely warmed by her selfless nature. He then slipped out a little velvet case from his breast pocket, looking devotedly into her loving eyes and opening it to reveal a sparkling pink hue of a priceless diamond ring. It was given to him by his mother, the Queen...

Andrew found the courage to confess, "From the very first moment our eyes met, I knew to whom this ring would belong one day...Cinderella, I am no prince in this world if it weren't for you...I've never been afraid of anything nor anyone since I was a child...But now, I fear of losing you, whenever I woke up or fell asleep without you right by my side...All just because in your eyes, I see all the love I'll ever need in my whole life and eternity..."

Tears streamed down Cinderella's warmed cheeks the more she listened to his words...Even Jaq, Minn and the rest all started tearing when they overheard at the stable close by. Winter breeze blew Cinderella's golden tresses like energetic waves of the shores, as Andrew kissed her sweet tears away into nothingness...

Whispering, he continued, "I love you, my Princess Cinderella...Will you marry...me?"

He did not quite finish his pleading smoothly, for Cinderella had lunged forward to hug him tight and close, emotionally nodding her head for she was too overwhelmed to even utter with her sobbing voice the anticipated answer. 


	22. Chapter 22

Seeing the Prince's marriage proposal turned into a blissful success, Jaq and Minn were greatly touched and blushed upon locking with each other's gaze. Even cool and collected horses also felt the thumping of their hearts when they were filled with the emotions of love...

"Ooohh...Wonderful! Betcha need to start polishing the long rusted wedding bells right away! Hooray, let's zap to the castle gardens, Biddie dear!" The 30-year-old fairy godmother patted her beloved wand buddy after watching the two lovebirds from behind the cherry tree for quite a while. However, Biddie 'shook' its head and crossed its short little arms, not willing to comply with her order. With a strong 'wag', it produced a letter scroll after some sprinkling magic dust of its 'slender' frame and presented the item to fairy godmother for her to read.

She was astounded by the sight of the royal magic seal on the letter, "Oohhmy! This is an urgent message! Seems like my premonition is coming true...but grace...grace...I'm apparently doing everything for a good intention, so how was I to know that things can get a bit out of hand...?"

Back in the courtyard, Cinderella was still feeling very much surprised and reeling from the truth behind Andrew's identity, even moreso about the revelation that the King and her grandfather had met before. As for Andrew, he was glad that she did not mind the his long delayed courage to confess to her though he had thought that it would still be reasonable for her to be indignant towards him. Yet, not only was he not getting any of that but as softhearted and compassionate as he knew her to be, he has every reason to be sure that she was meant to be his destiny...Holding her hands snugly in his own, there was just an unsettling bit of how Cinderella insisted that the Queen's ring was too precious or priceless for her to take from him...

"Andrew, I still find this whole thing a completely unexpected fairy tale that came without any warning...So I have my own part to really confess to you...It may be something that's as hard to believe as a miracle..." She lowered her gaze and was getting every bit more nervous.

Andrew was concerned that something could be bothering her just like how he was with keeping his royal identity from her. He closed more of their distance and brought his palm to gently cup her face.

As she looked up into his eyes again, he could sense her insecurity. Cinderella then disclosed apologetically, "Andrew, I should say Your Highness...I'm just a nobody...not even an eligible maiden worthy to attend your ball...All that I have now...this very moment...was unreservedly and freely given to me...by...the kindest lady I have ever met...the Fairy Godmother...and her magic..." Tears ran down her almond eyes as she surrendered her greatest secret in all honesty. She let go of his hand and stepped back, unable to contain the depths of his gaze.

For all that it seemed, Cinderella may have nothing of her own to deserve the Prince's favour and love, but he simply drew near to her again, wrapping his arm around her waist and wiped away the pearly tears from those reddened cheeks and eyes...

Lifting her chin, he smiled and shook his head. Andrew placed a tender kiss on her forehead before he said, "I'll always love you, Cinderella...You may think you have nothing, but you gave me everything, your love and the world...So I just want to say...I knew about this all along..."

Cinderella was stunned, "You knew...?"

With a gaze as loving and full, he revealed, "Remember that night when I took your glass slippers back to the castle? I wouldn't have been able to clean and restore them back to their unblemished beauty if it weren't for Fairy Godmother helping me."

Cinderella gasped upon realisation, "Fairy Godmother was...there?"

He smiled again and nodded, "She knew I needed someone in my life...and so she gave me...you...I can't believe that God can be so gracious with people...And now I know Fairy Godmother can talk extremely much about miracles...and wisdom!"

Neither did Cinderella expect that she would be receiving a positive outcome as this.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hmmm...ought to get this rundown report done of all I did for Cinderellie-dear since the night of the ball...and Jaq...and Gus...and Minn...Oh, calm down, Biddie! I'll be done in a flash, just keep the ink flowing alright?!" Fairy Godmother was writing with her wand-turned-silver quill on one page of the letter scroll she had just received not too long ago. Now, she had left the courtyard and was walking away from the chateau while busying herself with replying to the letter delivered from the highest royal court of order of the magic kingdom.

Turning a corner, she scratched her head with the feathery tipand began muttering under her breath, "Goodness, have I exceeded 17 items?! Oh, I really can't run out of space on this scroll! Otherwise,...Otherwise...Ahchooooohh!"

Fairy Godmother sneezed hard whenever she got tensed, but unlike that of a human's mild olfactory irritation, this one coming from a pioneer lady of miracles spelled a little trouble...From above on the tall wall lining the path where she stood came tumbling down a struggling bunny leaping with a broken limb and falling facedown landing right on her eyes, blinding her vision of everything. She ended up slipping over some nasty pebbles, the curse of wearing her self-made gleaming crystal stilettos, and collapsed backward unable to grip for support.

"Ooohh...Careful maiden..." From out of nowhere came a concerned gentlemanly voice and a pair of strong arms providing the comfort of cushioning perfectly her frame and securing her bearing.

"Ooohhh...I can't believe this...! This shouldn't be happening!" With her frustrated protest, the rescuer of this distressed damsel effortlessly took hold of the pitiful bunny and lifted it to his side to restore her clear view all around.

"No worries now, my lady...Trouble's over...I promise!" He still held her steadily against his bosom.

Just a glance, and they appeared to be drawn into each other's eyes and being enamoured with the electrifying magic. "Why, thank you so very much, Sir..." She found herself whispering on cue to the pleasure of his ears and heart.

"Oh, it's my most pleasurable of all pleasures, my maiden..."

Her now invisible wand, Biddie, sprinkled some fairy dust over her eyes and Fairy Godmother immediately recognised him to be the Grand Duke, now wittily disguised as a commoner donning a golden brown wig, complementing her own silvery tresses.

Zapped back to reality, she gasped and marvelled in her heart, "My, how did I ever become visible in his eyes?!"


	24. Chapter 24

Taking Jaq, Minn and the rest to the pool for them to have some water in the backyard, Cinderella felt great for Minn that the she was making some progress with Jaq and that they were beginning to enjoy each other's company. Earlier, she had whispered to Andrew the secret about Minn's unrequited affections for Jaq and so he promised to her to do his best not to bring his mare, Rain, over to the chateau the next time of his visit and following that. Andrew then suggested for Cinderella to lead Gus and the rest to the other far end of the pool in order to give the main couple more space and opportunity for bonding, which made her really glad for his witty thoughtfulness.

Hand in hand as they went, the sky began falling tender snowflakes, cooling their skin. All were touched and pleasantly surprised, looking up at the heavens with grateful smiles and wonder. Andrew planted a warm kiss on Cinderella's hand and draped his cape over her shoulders for cover, knowing well that the day would turn colder soon...

"Thanks..." She expressed with a bashful gaze.

Sitting down by the side of the pool in the middle of the area, Andrew held her hands close and softly said, "Cinderella, you may not have been aware of this but since coming here, we have been planting dandelions all over our castle gardens and they are blooming miraculously..."

His revelation brought an irresistible smile to her lovely face. She calmly replied him, "That's wonderful...Even its flowers have been growing fast in this little home of ours...Oh, why don't I take you to see them now?" She hurriedly sat up and could not wait to bring him over to her window sill to show him the pretty sight. However, Andrew slowed down his pace and gently turned her to face him.

He stammered, "Cinderella...It's actually...I was...going to ask...if you would want to come over with me back to the castle...It's been a while since we made our memories together there...I'm...sorry...Just that each time I return to that huge home...without your presence...when everyone is expecting to see my beloved and asking me endlessly...That place is so empty when you are nowhere to be seen...You brought life to a cold and breathless place."

Cinderella was deeply touched by his confession, "I am still an ordinary and average girl...But Andrew, thank you so much for making me know...Thank you..." She lifted her heels to reach his height and bravely kissed his lips.

Andrew pulled her closer for them to persist in a sweet moment of embrace. When they drew apart from each other again, Cinderella then spoke, "I would really love to be where you are, Andrew...But first, I wouldn't want to go empty-handed or without my parents to meet His Majesty and the rest of royalty...I hope you could give me some time to get prepared. I am sorry, Andrew..."

Though the thorn of a rose could do quite a bit of hurt and pain, Andrew could not help falling all the more each day for Cinderella and her graceful virtues. She taught him a remarkable lot about life's principles which he was too ignorant to learn while living pampered within the overprotective walls of the palace.

Cinderella smiled and closed their distance to give him a passionate hug...He held her tight...

The very next moment, Aunt Laurice came running towards them, panting for breaths and too impatient to break the day's market rumours and conversations to them right away...


	25. Chapter 25

"What's the matter with you?! I asked you to get fresh champagne roses for my lady and you came back with a sick bunny in hand!" His majesty flopped down on the couch in a fit of disappointment at the Grand Duke, who has failed his errand, seemingly for the very first time.

Standing by the side of their loyal servant, Prince Andrew tried to appease his father's temper, yet before he could utter a word, King George too complained about his son.

"And you! I have plans for an early royal Christmas wedding this year...Now, you still bring back your mother's ring to me without the her acceptance! Now all you've got is a little pot of baby dandelion?! Oh my,...I'm soon becoming a depressed old man losing out on love..." King George's face fell as he hugged onto a pillow cushion despondently and sighed in exasperation.

Prince Andrew and the Grand Duke exchanged glances at each other before the young man went over and sat down close to his father to console him. "Now, father...I did successfully propose to Cinderella...And even Aunt Laurice accepted your letter of love...It really has nothing to do with the ring...She's just...a girl...who sees beauty even in the most average and ordinary of things..." He too fell into a dreamy daze.

The Prince's words and tone of his voice too brought mesmerisation to the hearts of both the King and Grand Duke, who were instantly reminded of their present love...Romance was really in the air of this blissful kingdom. Had it not been for the wriggling poor bunny moaning of its wounded limb in the Grand Duke's arms, their silent yet heart-throbbing marvels would not be that easily broken.

Andrew got up from his seat and hurried over to the Grand Duke, "I think we as rough men won't do any good in helping this little thing...Why not I bring this over to Cinderella and let her take good care of it? I'm sure she knows what kind of a gentle healing it needs..."

At this, the Grand Duke immediately opposed the idea, stepping back and pulled the bunny closer to himself, too unwilling to let go. "That's no way, Your Highness...Everyone in the marketplace and the country are talking about you and Cinderella...It's really not fitting for a royal prince like you to be heading out again...And must I confess that this bunny means so much to me...Without it, my day would just be absolute meaningless!"

And so both men kept taking turns in requesting and refusing each other's next plan of action. The King, as confused and resigned as he was to their arguments, simply watched on aimlessly before leaving them and retreating to his suite, ready to put his heart and mind into writing his very next loveletter for the beloved Aunt Laurice.


	26. Chapter 26

Upon being told by Aunt Laurice that everyone has been talking about and recognising Cinderella to be the mysterious eligible maiden whom the Prince chose to dance with all night at the ball, not to mention that some huntsman had finally spotted him coming to the the Bliss family chateau by way of the forest, their royal romance has become the most widely known since the marriage of the King and Queen more than thirty years ago. Just a wave of Fairy Godmother's wand has turned Cinderella overnight into a fairytale Princess and it was all more than what she could ever hope for.

Even Aunt Laurice was not spared from this contagious miracle magic...All her youth, she fell for young men who had never once returned her love and no gentleman has ever pursued her before. She may be plump but she was certainly much sweet-looking and ladylike when she was at Cinderella's age. She was never the fortunate one like all her siblings whom her parents could afford to send to school. Thus, with the little simple math her mother taught her, she has always been the most skillful one when it came to bargaining at the marketplace. Though technically illiterate, she could still write at least three short sentences of greetings and heartfelt confession in every love letter she would send to the guys she used to fall head over heels with. Now, just this afternoon when all seemed nothing beyond the ordinary, who would have imagined her secret admirer sent in her very first loveletter(through the hands of the Prince) and she has been humming and singing her favourite love song ever since...

Cinderella knew all too well to let the mesmerised lady enjoy her happiness and so helped with the chores while Aunt Laurice was dreamy enough to not notice so. When they could finally call it the day, Cinderella spent some moments by herself in the music room. She could still vaguely remember how her 'once' stepmother and stepsisters rehearsed the sweet nightingale tune in here. Coming to the piano and seated herself down comfortably in front of it, she swept her fair fingers over the keys, being careful not to make the slightest of sounds as it was close to midnight. At this hour and this day in particular, she could not manage to get to bed, thinking through all the times she had spent with Andrew and how she has just accepted his proposal...The emotions within her heart were unsettling, and she guessed it could be the unimaginable happiness flooding all over...She sat back a little and closed her eyes, then clasped her hands tight together to say a prayer of thanks. She never knew that God could be this kind towards her and He has given her so much more than she would ever anticipate.

She could hardly contain such brimming gratitude as she opened her eyes again, a little teary from reminiscing over everything. Turning to a little instrument she had brought into this quiet room with her, Cinderella picked up a small flute which Andrew had not forgotten to leave her with before he returned to the castle. She smiled upon realising his cute habit of giving her a special part of his own whenever he became reluctant to part ways with her. This time, perhaps it was because of her refusal to take his mother's engagement ring that he just has to let her keep the most-prized first birthday gift he ever received from her, a silver flute meant for an early child learner in music. Andrew managed to teach her some beginner's basics this afternoon and Cinderella could still recall every bit clearly. Walking over to the window, she was tempted to play a little with it, but refrained due to the late hour of the night. She could only quietly feel its unblemished mirror-smooth surface, a connection with his touch that spoke much deeper than words.

Cinderella could not be more grateful for his love, as she began to imagine how a talented and devoted child he must have used to be...How he listened closely to and obeyed his mother and father...She found herself treasuring him more and more each day...The beautiful gleaming night sky through the window was clearly reflected by the lovely piece of flute held dearly in her hands...Cinderella looked out and up, and true enough, that familiar bright star towards the north which always seemed to appear the brightest during midnight was shining strong and majestically each time she gazed out of her bedroom window...Was it a sign of her Heavenly Father attesting and affirming her miracles and destined love with Prince Andrew?

* * *

Megan Lyle: Thanks for all your reviews!


	27. Chapter 27

At the balcony of his suite, the star of Polaris was seen shining strong and bright, which reminded Prince Andrew of his beloved lady again. And so he bowed his head and uttered softly a prayer for her, wondering whether she was already asleep by now. He wished they could meet in their dreams tonight. It was amazing that he has been praying a lot ever since he met her...Though he might not have any chance of riding through the woods to see her at her chateau the next day, he just could not contain his affections and had written a long loveletter for her...There was just so much to say when he knew that she would listen to him inspite of all things...He could talk so naturally straight from his heart to her, unlike any other girl he has ever met before...

Right by his side and sitting on the balcony sill was a cute little potted dandelion which she has given him. It has two small yellow flowers in bloom. Prince Andrew was reminded of Cinderella returning to him his mother's engagement ring and so he thought of taking one of the little dandelion flowers along with its stalk and fashioned the whole thing into the shape and likeness of that real ring. He was intrigued by what he managed to make with the lovely scent of the flower intact. The first thing that came to mind was he could not wait to show it to his sweetest angel. This dandelion ring just held so much meaning and memories for both of them, and them only...

The next moment, a knock on the door of his suite was heard. When Andrew walked over to open it, the Grand Duke was there as he stood still holding his dear little bunny in his arms.

"Your Highness, hopefully I have not disturbed your slumber..." He bowed.

Andrew smiled and joked, "Not if it had been my father whom you are looking for..."

The Grand Duke too displayed a subtle smile, "I don't mean to negate your words, Your Highness...But His Majesty is still wide awake in his suite. He has just called on me for assistance in finishing his second affectionate loveletter."

The Prince could not help but chuckled, "He has never worked as diligently until now...But as a loyal friend, I hope there is no hard feeling between us...Perhaps, it is time that we as men work on our fine caregiving skills to help your little bunny...?"

The Grand Duke waved a finger and shook his head while he replied, "No, no, Your Highness...Please do not be offended because of my reckless words. I am very much enlightened by your helpful suggestion by this time..." 

Andrew raised a doubting eyebrow as the Grand Duke grinned meekly again. The latter then continued, "I am deeply sorry for failing my errand for the first time ever since beginning my royal service thirty years ago. I know full well that I am obliged to fully make up for such a horrible mistake! Therefore, I'm ready to listen and act on your suggestion to bring over this sickly being to your lady's place the first thing in the morning. I also have a letter, flowers and plenty of gifts to deliver for His Majesty. And so, if Your Highness has any orders for your servant, I would-..."

Without further ado, Prince Andrew immediately went to fetch his letter and the precious handmade ring meant for his dearest Cinderella...


	28. Chapter 28

Waking up to the cock crowing at least three times, Fairy Godmother was a little dizzy and wobbly after spending her first night in a home as a one-of-a-kind human...

Groping for the french windows behind her bed to push them open in her own bedroom, she stifled a yawn and stretched her arms lazily while trying to make sense out of this visible transformation process.

"Oh my...Haven't slept in a dog's age...My head feels so clogged with so many things...Business...Business...Wow, this nightgown feels terribly clingy...Now, what am I supposed to do with it?" She rubbed her temples, a little puzzled until she glanced over to the wardrobe facing her queen-size bed, which magically opened its golden doors right in front of her to display a myriad of day dresses and gowns pleasing to her every taste of style.

Her eyes rolled with delight and she hurried over to pick her top favourite - none other than a silvery lacy dress with puffy sleeves. To her bewilderment, she has to learn her baby steps of dressing herself up like any other lady in town.

"Hmmm...Haven't done this in an awful long age...Ha! I can't believe that I have retarded in years instead...I should have used...Biddie...Well, Biddie? Biddie love! Where are you?!" She shook her long flow of skirt layers and patted her curls a dozen times, yet nothing seemed to budge.

As the cuckoo clock struck 9 in the morning, a tinkling knock on the door of her room was heard. Fairy Godmother exclaimed in frustration, "Oh you! What's all the fuss about my privacy?! We've been together for as long as eternity! Geeky fella!" She rushed over to open the door.

And there indeed was Biddie dear waiting on her and hovering in midair, just that it has gotten a neat adorable wine red coloured bowtie attached to its 'thin neck' and also wearing a nice pair of glossy sunglasses...

Fairy Godmother marvelled and gaped in wonder, "Why my dear! Smart guy you've turned into, eh? Say, what? Letters? For me?"

At Biddie's 'silent' nod and bidding, Fairy Godmother quickly paced out of her room, down the hallway and the stairs of her humble freshly-built mansion. Hurrying on out of the front door and porch, then through a couple of lovely trellises before she finally reached the mailbox by the gate. Just a flicking touch to open it, and the box spilled out hundreds of pieces of mail, some had to drop onto the green grass carpet, to both their shock and perplexing surprise.


	29. Chapter 29

Over at the chateau, Cinderella was already up even before her bluebird friends started to chirp, and not to mention when Aunt Laurice was still strolling blissfully in dreamland. This morning, she headed to the kitchen and put on her beloved white apron, unable to let go of her habit of getting things prepared for a new day.

Eagerly filling up the kettle with water to be boiled, Cinderella wondered when would be the opportune time to share the news of her acceptance of the Prince's proposal to the family. She has not even told Aunt Laurice about the matter even now, and Andrew did not appear to mind her delay either.

Placing the kettle silently on the stove, she was still reeling in yesterday's moments. Her heart was fluttered by his voice asking for her hand in marriage. It felt almost to the point of a fleeting fantasy, knowing full well now that he was indeed the Prince of the castle...Dreamily, she reached for the broom by the wall and began to sweep the concrete kitchen floor...singing...

"A dream is a wish your heart makes,

When you're fast asleep,

In dreams you will lose your heartaches,

And whatever you wish for you keep,

Have faith in your dream,

Then someday,

Your rainbow will come smiling through,

Now matter how your heart is teasing,

It's a real dream you're seeing,

A kiss which begins,

The dawn of Love..."

Over an hour of dusting and sweeping later, Malcolm and Bert came running into the kitchen and together brought in a letter from Sir Charles and Madam Elise Bliss.

"Oh, you two are early! Did you get a good night sleep?" Cinderella was surprised by their energy and enthusiasm as they handed the letter over to her.

"We can't wait to see Princess Cinderellie when your Prince visits today!" They both replied in unison and with all smiles.

Cinderella quickly placed the broom aside and hushed them cautiously, "Not that soon, Malcolm and Bert...If only you both have heard what Aunt Laurice talked about in the afternoon, it is easy to tell that he won't be coming here at all today..."

"What huh?!" They cried in despair this time.

"B-but why, Cinderellie?" Bert asked pleadingly.

Cinderella sighed a little and sat down on a wooden stool by the table, "No dear, everyone knows about us now...He is royalty and would suffer greatly from inconvenience should he be seen coming here again by all the people."

"So you mean we won't be seeing him ever again?" Bert again questioned with a crestfallen expression.

"Oh, I can't tell...We might be missing a visitor...but oh well, after yesterday, this is all to be expected," Cinderella managed a consoling smile. She never expected that they would be missing Andrew that much.

"But, Cinderellie, you will miss him...Why don't we take you in the carriage to his castle?! Now that everyone knows you will be his one and only Princess!" Malcolm strongly suggested. Bert's eyes immediately lit up.

Cinderella waved her palms to calmly dismiss, "Now, now let's consider that later...We ought to turn our attention to my parents' mail and read it."

Malcolm and Bert heeded and peered over as she opened up the letter.

"What did they say, Cinderellie? Hurry, hurry..."

A tender smile crept up to her lovely face, "They will finally be returning home on Christmas Eve."


	30. Chapter 30

"Oh great, so everyone is gonna miss me dearly...and I don't have to return to heaven's court?!" Fairy Godmother rolled her eyes after reading the last of the scrolls of letters delivered to her new mansion home.

Biddie immediately went to fetch her a cup of tea and nudged her shoulder to point towards the very last bit of the message from the Chief Guardian for her. It snapped a finger and a magnifying glass was available for Fairy Godmother to use.

Focusing her full attention, she immediately gasped and hugged Biddie tight till it almost 'suffocated'. Fairy Godmother almost wanted to cry tears of elation as she mercifully let go of her devoted follower and apologised, "Oh, I'm sorry Biddie dear...But, you too can't believe it, can you? Because of what we've done for Cinderella and Andrew, we get the chance to be humans again! My, my...fully human!"

Biddie patted his master's bouncy curls and gestured heartily, to which Fairy Godmother only could understand. She smiled affectionately and fixed his slanted bowtie.

"I know Bid, there's just one or two conditions...the secret to all true love...to get a kiss...and a real one that comes undeceived from the heart indeed...Oh well, either another time for Cinderella, or you...or for me...Oh, this Chief Guardian really has a way with his trade...Now, we can't force anybody, right that's for sure..." Fairy Godmother tried to get down to business and started thinking about where they should go from this point.

Just when they thought everything was still fuzzy, Biddie wittingly spotted the last remaining piece of mail which had fallen from the table. It was none of those which were magically sent from the court of heaven above, but was sealed with a royal kingdom stamp.

"Huh, you're always the clever one...But this...?" Fairy Godmother was not sure about whether to get dreadful or pleasantly surprised. Both of them then realised the sender was none other than yesterday's 'Grand Duke'.


	31. Chapter 31

By late morning, Cinderella's chateau home was beginning to be surrounded more and more by crowds of people as it was the second day when the news that the prince had been there broke out all over town. Just when Cinderella, Aunt Laurice and everyone at home was getting more worried about the situation, the Grand Duke with his escorts arrived and appointed the area to be closed off to anyone who would intrude on the privacy and normal quiet life of the family.

Not only that, the royal official visitor also brought gifts which included over a hundred pairs of glass slippers in all variety of shapes and sizes, aside from a precious hurting bunny needing the care of the two gentle ladies. Cinderella graciously offered to look after it until the poor sweetie has completely healed of her wounds. Yet, what delighted the ladies most were the loveletters which were meant to be safely delivered into their hands.

Prince Andrew also made Cinderella something extra special, which was a gingerbread garden cake decorated with shapes of icing rose and dandelion flowers. There was a personal message he lovingly wrote for Cinderella that came with it and which read, "A home without a garden is like a year without summer...You are the rare flower within the garden of my heart." She was touched to tears and treasured the gift deeply. It was then that she decided it was the right moment to write her parents a letter for the first time to tell of Prince Andrew's proposal...And then, to let Aunt Laurice know all about it...

Meanwhile over at the castle, something unique was happening as well...

The King made a decision to engage all royal architects to design and build a new castle beside the already existing majestic one meant for the Prince and Cinderella to live in as his marriage gift for them. When Prince Andrew heard of this, he was quiet overwhelmed and surprised...

While King George was looking at the numerous big sheets of building plans which were already drawn up for him at his earliest orders, Prince Andrew wondered if his father has been too extravagant this time, but it still touched his heart knowing how much he cared for them both...

"Hmmm...this balcony for your royal suite just seems to be a little too small...Well, it must be extended over thrice the area!" King George commanded the royal chief architect who stood beside them.

At this, Prince Andrew decided to clear his throat and speak up, "Ermmm...Father? Don't you think this may be too early for us...I mean...you're planning the biggest thing when we haven't yet talked about the small things...?"

The King peered up from the papers and removed his eyeglasses, "You mean...what? Son, this is just a way of saying we are fully prepared...All you have to do is treat her well...entice her...and we will do the rest!"

Prince Andrew raised an eyebrow, leaning closer, "Why, thank you so much father, for everything...But it's like you're hinting to the whole kingdom that she's agreeing to this gift and all...when I'm not sure if she's ready to accept..."

The King spared a moment of quiet thought, before patting his son's back and whispered to his ear, "I'm not announcing everything yet, though you may think I've already done so...Relax, son..."

Prince Andrew leaned back, "Huh? You're still keeping the lid on everything?"

The King made a wink and promised, "I know enough on how to wait...after having waited for so many years...Love's not something we can rush...But I just want you to show how passionate you and all of us are to her...I have my own maiden to win over too...So, you know the best thing to do!"

Prince Andrew was extremely grateful for his father's support and he knew he more than appreciated, "I really can't thank you enough, father...for everything."


	32. Chapter 32

"Now, that is very sweet of him...as sweet as this honey pancakes you've made for my breakfast, Biddie," Fairy Godmother was touched to the depths of her heart as she read the letter written for her by the Grand Duke. And her delight even caused Biddie to shed tears of happiness for his mistress.

"Oh, my dear," Fairy Godmother gave Biddie a 'hug' and cooed him, only to realise what was additionally bothering her devoted companion.

"Really, you meant to say that you're missing that sweet little bunny who fell on me yesterday?" Fairy Godmother was more than surprised to learn so.

Biddie's 'stick-face' blushed a pulsing deep red colour, to which fairy Godmother was beginning to think of how to 'solve' his issue. She set aside her dish of breakfast and pondered a bit...

"Well, now that I am partly a visible human, I hope that I still have some unused magical tokens left in my account..." She took Biddie's 'hands' and took off his eyeshades, looking intently 'at' him.

"Tell me now, you can't live without that precious little lovely bunnie of yours, can you?"

Biddie 'shook' his head...At this, fairy Godmother understood...

Over at the chateau, all painting tool items were readied for Cinderella by Aunt Laurice as they sat together by the cinders inside the kitchen. The letter for her parents has just been written by the bashful girl and then Aunt Laurice finally came to know of Prince Andrew's proposal. It was a moment of overjoy in the home and Cinderella planned to try her hand at a family portrait for the first time to be her Christmas gift for her parents as well as Aunt Laurice.

However, she would never have imagined herself to be an artist before Fairy Godmother used the extra miracle magic on her...Extremely nervous and doubtful, she wondered if she would ever live up to her reputation as a 'true' artist having never painted before...

"Do you think I can really do this, Aunt Laurice?" Cinderella asked and her hands gripped tight onto the brushes.

The kind lady smiled and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Why don't you pray? Your talent comes from heaven above, so look up, be bold and just believe..."


	33. Chapter 33

On Christmas Eve...

As the sun slowly set over the harbourfront, the Grand Duke stood waiting in hope of seeing her again. This winter's evening, the kingdom was brimming with anticipation and hope for something special about to happen. It was a time like no other, yet this very moment, this middle-aged gentleman was praying hard and silently, placing all expectations of the rest of his future on a single lady who stole his heart and was about to direct his paths ahead...

He did not need anything more from her other than a simple answer, her presence with him this Christmas. She only needed to accept all the promises he has made and offered her and he would do all it take to make her happy as his one and only. On the far horizon, the sun casting its glow on the waters represented the light of beauty she shone on his heart...Holding in his palms a small little case which inside lay the graceful symbol of his love and devotion towards her, his heart beat with unstoppable adoration...

Soft footsteps were heard approaching and immediately he knew God has answered the wish of his dreams...

"Stephen..."

He turned around with all doubts and insecurities forgotten, beholding the most beautiful fairy who came down from heaven to fulfill his heart, "Celestina...How I can't wait to see you..."

Over at the chateau home...

King George and Prince Andrew showed up to visit Cinderella and Aunt Laurice in hope of expressing their betrothals to Sir Charles and Madam Elise Bliss when they would finally be back home later in the night.

Aunt Laurice was most bashful in meeting with the highest authority of the kingdom, even though it was already not the very first time of their encounter. Each time he saw her, he would bring a different kind of bouquet of flowers, telling her how much she meant to him. But this time, it was another true affirmation of his marriage proposal to her. He brought her the rarest diamond jewel ring from a faraway land, showering his heart's admiration for her and assuring with his whole life he would treasure and take good care of her...Aunt Laurice was touched to the deepest and accepted his proposal...

While taking a stroll together in the courtyard, Cinderella took Prince Andrew to a little hidden corner by the wall where she showed him a rare shoot of rose bud growing under the nurturing warmth of that special spot behind the garden, delighting Andrew with surprise.

"We never had this until late spring last year, but it's only early winter now...Isn't this a wonderful miracle?" Cinderella said beholding the touching demonstration of God's caring love.

His heart always fluttered whenever he saw that lovely smile of hers, "For sure it is, and I believe it's all because of you...You brought love into this garden..."

She blushed and reached her hand up to his face, "I miss you...Have you been sleeping well these nights?"

He kissed her tender palm, "No, each night just leaves me wanting more to see you first thing in the morning..."

Taking in each other's fervent gazes, he drew near to kiss her longingly...

At the gate, a golden horse-drawn carriage arrived at the front...which made its way fast into the frontyard of the chateau home...When it stopped, out stepped Cinderella's beloved parents, Sir Charles and Madam Elise Bliss, the proud guardians of their dearest daughter and masters of their home, receiving welcoming cries from Aunt Laurice, who quickly went to inform Cinderella and their anticipating royal 'guests'.

With a transforming leap of our magical wand(Biddie), like the splash of rainbow watercolours, the whole white Christmas winter turned into a lively and heartwarming summer landscape in a brief second of a flashing instant, filling the land with endearing blooms and energetic hopping animals...The struck of twelve midnight changed into a bright and radiant midday noon...Wedding bells began to ring and the whole kingdom was overjoyed...

And in the garden, our sweet little Bunny Biddie lived with his true love happily ever after...

-THE END-

Thanks for reading!


End file.
